


【鸣佐】请问，你家猫咪是人变得吗？ -11-

by Zoe_deer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_deer/pseuds/Zoe_deer





	【鸣佐】请问，你家猫咪是人变得吗？ -11-

金发男人勾着身下人的大腿，他的脖子上戴着一条红色的项圈，身下黑发男人侧卧着一条腿被抬起，他黑色细软的头发散落在枕头上，遮住他的脸庞，金发男人毫不犹豫的撞进自己身下人的身体，撞的人发出一声闷哼，橘色的猫尾巴在黑发男人的大腿根部缓慢的摩挲，惹得黑发男人勾紧自己的脚趾，低低的急喘。  
“你居然、自己去买木天蓼……”佐助揪着枕头，咬着牙说道，他的脸颊因为情欲变的绯红，鸣人用起那条尾巴来可以说是更加得心应手，毛绒质感带来的酥麻从大腿根部席卷全身，他的性器也因为兴奋直立，颤颤巍巍的前端渗出透明的液体。  
“那还不是你太狠心？”鸣人弯下腰，轻咬佐助的耳垂，这个动作折的佐助不得不抬起自己的腰来缓解自己腿部筋肉拉伸的不适感，“你居然舍得把我丢在一群女人中间然后你就跑了？”  
他们从花之国回来已经三天过去了，鸣人变成一只虎皮猫的事情在三个同期熟悉的女人中间已不再是秘密，面对手无缚鸡之力的猫，她们都大胆起来，索性找佐助要了鸣人去每天放在井野家花店撸着玩、薅着玩、捏着玩，浑身上下估计除了他的亲亲宝贝都被摸过了，她们还喜欢拿逗猫棒搔他的鼻子。顺带一提，来买花的人也会好心的上来摸摸他，不能穿帮他只能垂着尾巴让人非礼了三天。  
在想想把他撇在井野家花店后头也不会走了的佐助，鸣人就来气。  
于是今天装成忍猫的鸣人冲到宠物店去买了一大把木天蓼，半路就把佐助给截走。  
好久没亲密了的感觉。  
“她们很喜欢你啊。”佐助侧过头，吻吻鸣人的嘴角，他浅笑着。  
又是这个看上去十分挑衅的微笑！鸣人张口就给佐助的侧颈上留下一个印子。  
“你属狗吗？”佐助抬手去推他的头。  
“我属猫。”鸣人没好气的回。  
抽插的动作缓慢却坚定，似乎在等待什么的决堤与崩盘，被撩拨起来的情欲无从发泄，佐助难耐的瞪着鸣人，微眯着眼，像只要发怒的大猫。很明显，在这个方面上，佐助比鸣人弱了不止一点，他仿佛被牵着鼻子走，这大概要归功于以前自来也没少让鸣人帮忙抄写的小黄书。  
那物什似是在耳鬓厮磨，却一下下划过男人的敏感点。  
最后，佐助猛地伸出手钳住鸣人的下巴，让鸣人看着他，“快点。”  
“是是是——”鸣人伏到佐助的耳边，低声说，“主人——”  
佐助被这个奇怪的称呼惊的夹紧自己的后穴，夹的鸣人闷哼，头上的橘色猫耳更是不受控制的竖起，“喂喂喂你这反应也忒大了……”  
“你……不要乱叫。”  
“我又没叫错，你会给我做猫寿司，每天给我洗澡替我剪指甲……”鸣人拔出些自己的物什，又猛的往里撞去。  
“哈——！”  
“把我养的可好了，你说是吧？”鸣人把佐助翻了过来，让他仰躺在柔软的蓝白色床单上，他的性器在完全接纳他的后穴中搅动，他望着身下的男人，他细软的发丝贴在脸颊上，嘴唇微张，灼热的气息从薄浅的嘴唇前呼出，鸣人的动作还是慢慢悠悠的。  
佐助眯着眼睛，不知道这个白痴吊车尾想干什么，但他真的非常不舒服，不论是他的前面还是他的后面。佐助的手抵上七代目火影的脖子，只稍微乎其微的用力，两人便调换位置，坐在鸣人身上，他的性器更加深入，佐助发出声叹息，轻轻扭动自己的腰。他从来不会太过于束缚自己的这些生理反应，反倒来说是他自己的身体告诉自己，他不需要什么性事。不过现在不同了，佐助低头看还有些发懵的鸣人，“不继续了？”  
“为什么不继续？还没到饭点。”鸣人握着佐助的腰，感受他腰部紧实的肤质。  
白日宣淫，那大概只有不需要上班的人能想到的事情。鸣人握着佐助的腰猛的发力，就着插入的姿势将两人换位，性器整根没入柔软乡中。他架起男人修长的腿，猛烈快速的抽插起来。  
“啊……哈啊…！唔…”  
佐助抬手去想要抚慰自己的器官，被鸣人捉住手腕按在床上，紧接着便是攻势如火的抽插，惹得佐助迷糊了眼，佐助伸头舔了舔鸣人的鼻尖，夹紧自己的臀瓣，“你在花之国那天想了什么？”  
“你不能专心点吗我说？”鸣人又是一个深顶，满意的听到对方性感的嗓音。  
佐助正正自己的脑袋，与鸣人面对面，鸣人勾着嘴角，“我在想——你戴着那副手铐一定很好看，在我们干这种事情的时候——”  
“还没学清楚就想些别的高难度？你考中忍的时候也这么急躁？”佐助反手灵活挣脱鸣人无意地潜质，他勾上鸣人的脖子把他拉近自己，两人交换一个缠绵甜腻的吻。  
“倒不如说你很熟练啊……”鸣人嘟囔。  
快感自下而上，流窜每一个细胞，佐助不自觉地扬起头，想要抚慰自己的前端，那里得不到释放让他难耐，气血翻涌，佐助仰头，“啊哈……彼此彼此…啊！”  
橘色的尾巴在白皙的腿部徘徊，佐助微张着嘴，鸣人拉着他猛烈的抽插，做最后的冲刺——这个混蛋吊车尾还是不肯松开他的手！  
“佐助……”  
“佐助。”  
“啊——！”  
“哼——”  
释放过后的鸣人垂着耳朵扑倒在佐助身上，他坏笑着附在佐助耳边说：“你看这不是好好的？”  
佐助喘着气，胸膛上下起伏，他现在根本不想看鸣人的脸，他也绝对不会承认他真的凭借后面就高潮这件事。  
“拔出去。”  
“一会儿。”  
佐助舒气，阖眼。  
酣畅淋漓的一场性爱，余韵是美妙的、温存的，至少很多人是这么想的。鸣人退出佐助的身体，翻身躺到他身边，呈大字型，一小会儿后又翻身，手脚并用搭在佐助的身上，他旧事重提，“佐助，那天我说的是认真的。”  
佐助的呼吸绵长，无声，如睡着般，半晌，佐助才道：“……我也是认真的。”  
大概，这就是爱吧。  
两人的心跳声被无限放大进脑海中，传递着他们渴望的讯息与美妙。  
明明觉得他们不需要这些语言，可事实告诉他们，这些语言是必不可缺的，他们需要这样直观的交流与沟通，佐助睁开眼，歪头去看目不转睛盯着自己的金发男人，那双蓝眼睛倒映着他的脸，认真而专注。佐助抬起手去，抚摸上他头顶那只猫耳朵，感受到触碰的耳朵收缩，想要躲开袭击它的手。  
佐助坐起来，下床去想要洗澡。  
鸣人起床给自己套上裤子，把床上整理了番，他拉开卧室的窗帘，冬日的暖阳洒在室内，也洒在鸣人金灿灿的头发上，他的尾巴心情极好的摆动。他和佐助这样的奇妙感觉是从什么时候开始的？大概是从佐助出去游历他们仅仅只能靠忍鹰来实现几个月一次的沟通开始的吧？思念在终日不见中泛滥成灾却找不到宣泄口，而这个宣泄口那么近。  
鸣人跑到放东西的柜子前翻找，找到去年佐井送给他的小相机，说是即拍即出照片。佐助洗完澡出来就见着一只大猫扑过来，搂着他的脖子在他微微震惊的表情下按下快门。  
“什么东西？”  
“新科技啊我说！”鸣人看着被照相机刷出来的胶片上逐渐成像，他把照片取下来拿给佐助看，“把日记里那张换掉吧，我一个人躺日记里好孤单啊我说。”  
佐助结果那张照片，噗嗤笑出声，这是他和鸣人的第二张合照吧？没有一张是正常的表情。  
“你这次怎么还没变回去？”佐助想起来，问。他的视线落在鸣人那条不停摆动的尾巴上，他想念虎皮猫那身柔软蓬松的皮毛。  
“不知道，”鸣人把相机放回原处，“你果然更喜欢那只猫！”  
“有错？”佐助睨鸣人一眼，一边穿衣服一边催促道：“快去洗澡，我出去一趟。”  
“喔！”  
佐助去了情报分析处，那份卷轴他至今没有看过，只是回来之后虎头虎脑的接受了小樱让他饲养鸣人建议，辉夜的许多卷轴都只有写轮眼能解读，他想这次也不例外。情报分析处的工作人员似乎不例外佐助的到来，直接拿出那份卷轴给佐助。  
佐助谢过后，抖开卷轴，露出里面的术式和文字，根本不是什么特殊内容，这上面确实有一个术式是令人变成猫形，变化程度取决于人本身，有的只会变成有猫耳和猫尾巴的，有的会彻底变成猫比如鸣人，归根结底，这就是个无聊的卷轴，题头上还写着快乐之卷。要解除这个术式的方法也非常简单，把猫薄荷捣碎成泥混在兵粮丸里吃掉就行，木天蓼能暂时让其恢复人身同时伴随情绪冲动。这个文字，小樱绝对看得懂。  
“也不知道春野医生在想什么，明明可以直接解除这个术的。”工作人员手中捧着一叠资料往巨大的书柜走。  
佐助想了想，轻轻合眼笑道：“火影也是人啊。”  
“嗯？啊！确实啊，七代目大人真的很拼命呢……有些时候也觉得他能休息一下是好的。”  
“所以你们也保密一下吧。”佐助将卷轴还给工作人员，转身去了宠物店准备买些猫薄荷回家，却在门口徘徊几许，又转身走了。既然小樱不告诉鸣人，那就不告诉鸣人吧，再说了，那个吊车尾的黑眼圈，真的很重。  
想想是饭点，路过一乐拉面的佐助停住脚步，那个吊车尾应该还没变回去，想着他走进拉面馆给鸣人打包了一份回去。  
“佐助！我闻到叉烧拉面的味道了！”鸣人冲到门口，果不其然看到佐助拎着外卖盒放在玄关处，正在脱鞋。  
“你的鼻子现在这么灵了？”  
“因为还是猫的感官啊我说！”鸣人裸着上半身，下半身穿着一条橘色的运动裤，趿着脱鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑过来，捧着拉面跑了，“饭给你做好了！”  
“只有我的？”  
“怎么可能？”  
佐助到桌前一看，有番茄，还有木鱼饭团，他抬眼看了看抱着拉面美滋滋的金发人形大猫，他那双蓝色的眼睛仿佛会发光，他拉开凳子坐在鸣人面前，“你什么时候学会做饭了？”  
“休息日的时候学的。”鸣人猛吸一口面，满足的眯起眼睛，他真的太久没有吃一乐拉面了，一乐拉面中毒患者表示自己长时间吃不到拉面，连杯面都吃不到他真的是憋得慌。他的尾巴愉快的摆动。  
佐助咬了口那捏的不是很工整的饭团。  
“怎么样？”  
味道就只是普通的木鱼饭团，可是有另外其他的东西在里面，这个味道和以前美琴做的味道一模一样，佐助咀嚼着软糯的米饭，又一次笑了。  
“佐助，你今天笑的好多。”  
闻言，佐助板起自己的脸，面无表情的吃饭。  
“我错了。”  
吃饱喝足，佐助把碗都洗干净收拾好，走出来看到仰躺在沙发上的男人，橘色的尾巴搭在自己的大腿上，惬意的上下摆动，他抚摸着自己的肚子，表情满足。佐助多看了两眼，寻思着为什么还没变回猫。  
鸣人从沙发上跳起来，“暗部有送文件来吗？”  
“有，在我房间里。”  
“趁没变回猫，让我多看几份，不然你太累了我说。”  
佐助看了他一眼，捡了旁边的报纸，“自己去拿。”  
看文件一直持续到深夜，佐助的视线也定在鸣人不停摆动的尾巴上，足足一个小时，他都在盯着鸣人的尾巴发呆，鸣人也不在意，注意力全在文件上，批文件的速度非常快。突然，他抬起头，看向佐助，“佐助，感觉来了！”  
“嗯？”佐助回过神。  
只见鸣人砰地一声变成虎皮猫，文件落在他的身边，“该睡觉了！”蓝色圆眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“……”  
佐助整理好文件放回自己的卧室，任由虎皮猫跳上他的肩膀。


End file.
